Separation
by Tavan Duet
Summary: Ya una semana había pasado desde la muerte de su amado, aquel ruso al cual le había entregado alma y cuerpo, aquel con el que cada noche juraban un amor eterno, aquel… que había amado con todo lo que el tenía, el único que lo había aceptado, el único que no lo había abandonado al igual que sus hermanos. AU RoChu, pasen y disfruten


Ya una semana había pasado desde la muerte de su amado, aquel ruso al cual le había entregado alma y cuerpo, aquel con el que cada noche juraban un amor eterno, aquel… que había amado con todo lo que el tenía, el único que lo había aceptado, el único que no lo había abandonado al igual que sus hermanos.

El asiático, pasó triste por aquella casa que tantos recuerdos dolorosos, pero a la vez, hermosos le traía… vio las viejas fotografías que demostraban lo feliz que eran, lo mucho que se amaban, tomó uno de los retratos y fue hasta su habitación, las imágenes que pasaban hicieron que sus ojos se cristalizaran al momento. Se recostó y se cubrió completamente, dejando escapar sollozos de dolor, abrazando aquel retrato, deseando, que fuese tan solo una pesadilla… de la cual quería despertar, ver a su esposo ahí, tenerlo en sus brazos… sentir su calidez, sus labios… su fija mirada y aquella sonrisa tan tierna que adoraba….

Pero para su desgracia, eso era solo un deseo, un deseo que nunca se cumplirá.

—Los muertos nunca regresarán aru….

El castaño, al despertar y no sentir a su esposo, recordó su muerte, recordó esa última mañana en el hospital… ese último adiós… y ese último beso… comenzó a llorar otra vez y comenzó a cantar, con la voz quebrada debido a sus sollozos. 

"_Las mañanas demasiado brillantes me tientan a rendirme. _

_Me descubro por completo y a ello me entrego. _

_Sujeté tus dedos fríos; tú sonreíste con tristeza. _

_No encuentro nada que decir y el escenario se vuelve borroso._

_Si algo empieza, algún día terminará. _

_No hay necesidad de excusas. _

_Al menos quiero mantenerte cálido._

_Dios, por favor, dame sólo un poco más de tiempo." _

Frunció el ceño ante esa oración, se levantó y limpió sus lágrimas, salió de su casa y fue hasta la florería, compró un bello ramo de girasoles que por suerte había, sabía por demás, que eran las favoritas de su amado. Yendo prontamente hasta su tumba, donde acarició la lápida con una sonrisa triste, depositando las flores en la fría tierra.

-Espero que estés bien aru, te he extrañado mucho Ivan aru… mira… son girasoles aru…- Trató de contenerse, pero las lágrimas caían mostrando su dolor.- Por favor… Ivan…. Regresa… por favor… ¡Regresa! –Gritó viendo al cielo, rogando por ser escuchado, pidiendo que alguien se llevara su dolor… implorando… que le regresaran a su Ivan….

" "_Tengo que partir", no hay manera de que el tiempo se detenga. _

_Mi deseo se lo lleva el viento y mi garganta está seca. _

_¿Qué hay más allá de esto?_

_Somos líneas paralelas. _

_Eres fuerte y no miras hacia atrás, así que nuestros caminos no se volverán a encontrar._

_El pueblo quieto se empieza a desmoronar, y sólo la memoria de ti inunda mi corazón, creando un mar profundo, y me ahogo ahí. "_

Sintió como alguien tocaba su hombro con suavidad, apenas si alzó su vista llena de lágrimas, borrosa por estas, creyó que era una maldita broma ya que a quien veía era a su amado, quien le sonreía sin soltar su hombro, señalando la carretera donde los coches pasaban sin un alto… a una velocidad que a quien se cruzara, terminaría muerto.

-Ivan…. –susurró apenas levantándose, recibiendo su ya tan común "Da" No daba crédito a lo que veía, quizás y esa era la señal por la cual había esperado tanto. Más aún… porque el menor fue asesinado brutalmente por un automóvil, por un conductor borracho… y por salvar la vida de su amado.

"_Un triste despertar, desesperación que no puedes esconder. _

_Aún así, el mundo es hermoso. _

_Me causó tristeza._

_Quiero verte, recordar de nuevo…."_

Una suave brisa vino, sin embargo esta se llevó la imagen del de ojos violeta, las lágrimas que se habían calmado volvieron a salir, con más dolor que antes, dejando que todos y cada uno de los recuerdos de su muerte llegaran.

"_Sujeté tus dedos fríos; tú sonreíste con tristeza. _

_No encuentro nada que decir y el escenario se vuelve borroso. _

_Si algo empieza, algún día terminará. _

_No hay necesidad de excusas. _

_Al menos quiero mantenerte cálido. _

_Dios, por favor, dame sólo un poco más de tiempo. _

_Las mañanas demasiado brillantes me tientan a rendirme. _

_Me descubro por completo y a ello me entrego."_

-¡Yao! ¡Yao! Despierta – el nombrado abrió sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, al ver a su euroasiático acarició su mejilla tratando de captar todo.

-¿Qué me pasó aru?

-Te desmayaste da~

- ¿Sólo eso? – una paz interior le llenó, sonrió con alegría y abrazó al menor con fuerza, gracias Dios… fue tan sólo un mal sueño.- Te amo aru…

-Yo también te amo da… por cierto, seremos padres.


End file.
